The Unknown
by arandep4ever
Summary: a futuristic tale of two loves from the a new world this tale will take you on a ride that you will limp away from


"Nooo!" Jaren stood face to face with his arch foe Juniper, Juniper stood there holding Tamera, Jarens secret crush by the throat, the veins in her neck protruding pounding with every breath she took. "Jun don't hurt her I will do any thing you want just let her go."

A dark smile spreading across his face juniper leans back to the broken window. " Tis a shame that this window is broken some one could... " He shakes Tamera as if to throw her out the window but instead he only takes a couple of steps bringing him closer to the ledge. Looking down over the sky-scape reveals a city of cars floating several yards over a misty swamp of nothing ness in which the buildings fade away into oblivion.

Juniper steps off the ledge hovering for a second before falling down smiling as Tamera summer salts back with him, her body falling down as Juniper rises in the air. Jaren runs to the ledge grabbing at his love.

Hovering just out of grasp. " Tisk tisk dear Jaren, looks like you weren't fast enough to save her now was you?" He says smiling as he floats off his long trench coat flapping around his samurai sword he blows a kiss. " Till next time."

" I LL GET YOU!" Jaren swore as Juniper floated off into the night sky, his portfolio outlined by the stars. Jaren throwing his sword, loses his balance falling out of the window fallowing Tamera to an almost cretin death.

Below him a cop car driven by officer D who is off duty his uniform laying beside him across the passenger seat, his badge shining, the air rushing across his shaved head causing chills to run down his spine. " God dam its cold!" He says as he hits the auto up window button.

As the window reaches its peak and latches Jaren falls on the hood of the car crushing it downward, the front end sinks causing the vehicle to lose altitude, swerving this way and that D finally regains control of the car, slowing down he lands it on a out crop made for such emergency landings.

Slowly getting out of his car D reaches into his pocket for a glove, slowly whipping blood away from Jarens neck.

"Dear gods are you all right?" He asks absentmindedly as he checks for a pulse not finding one he freaks out hitting Jarens chest hoping to bring him back to _"life"_. The body bounces up and down on the car, suddenly Jaren's eyes fly open as his sits up, his hair falling down behind him.

"Where is he? Where the fuck did he go!" Screaming Jaren spins on the hood of the car grabbing D by the neck.

Held against his will D slowly starts to choke. "W-w-who?" Jaren looks around seeing that the one he's in pursuit of is not near he drops the cop.

Running up the side of the wall Jaren suddenly stops, pouncing off the wall with cat-like reflexes he lands on the top of a passing transit buss. Ridding the bus he phones in to his sister, Deborah.

"Hey, Deb," He says with a sudden sadness to his tone as a single tear of blood runs down his face. He jumps to sports car causing it to only dip slightly as he continues on the phone, "We kind of have a problem…. You remember Juniper? Well he got Tamera… He threw her out of the widow I was helpless." He quietly starts to sob.

Over the phone the sound of Deborah's sobs can be herd. "S-she was my best friend. This means all out war."

Looking down with sadness in his eyes Jaren looks out upon the crowd that has accumulated in the darkening sky. "Yes hun I know how you feel, I feel the same but we can't do nothing with out the approval of the Judal court. "

…….

The sound of water can be herd as it runs down jarens naked body in the shower, as he continues thinking about what Deborah said. "No Jaren I know that but I was thinking more along the lines of a secret alliance of a few people…"

Mumbling to himself as he gets out of the shower, "Who does she think she is? Going starting a war with out the backing of Judal… that's a death wish waiting to happen,"

The phone begins ringing as Jaren walks to the living room he sees Tamera's icon flashing across the screen. He picks the phone up in a rage growling he answers, "I don't know who the fuck you are but you have no right playing games like this!" suddenly realization strikes him, no one besides himself and Deb knows that Tamera is dead.

"J-jaren? I n-need you, i'm stuck at Zorks on fifth and pretty banged up please come get me please." Tamera stuttered.

"I ill be there in a minute," Jaren says in disbelief. Running to his hover car he jumps through an open window on the side of the car. Going fifty down the non-existent highway.

Stopping ten minutes later in front of Zorks he sees Tamera standing in tattered rags darkened by spoiled water, shivering her eyes showing such sadness.

" O my god Tamera! You look like a drowned puppy, but I'm glad your ok." Said Jaren as he took off his long black trench coat wrapping it around Tamera's shaking body. "It's not much but it will be better when I get you in the car."

Leading her to his car he opens the door allowing her easy passage into its warmth. Sliding into the drivers seat he turns on the heat before tuning the car on.

"How did you survive? I thought you were a goner… I told Deb and now every one thinks your dead…" Jaren retorts as he glances back and fourth from the view in front of him to the shivering body known as Tamera.

"D-does any one know I'm alive?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.

"No dear not that I know… But surely we must tell the others, Deb is realy depressed and I don't know what's gona happen with her she's wanting to make war and every thing with out Judals backing." Sighing Jaren looks at her questioningly "Why would it matter who found out your alive we should all rejoice shouldn't we?"

"Well… I was thinking if Juniper went though all the trouble of killing me or trying to I guess would be the better term… There would have to be a good reason right? I think that there's something that we don't know…." Tamera says while then shakes her head letting water fly every where even on Jaren who doesn't seem to mind


End file.
